Little Red Riding Feli
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: When Feliciano's older brother is sick, he thinks it would be best to bring him some wonderful pasta to make him feel better! but... the trip may not turn out how he expected based on Little Red Riding Hood


LMFAO X'D i did this BEFORE i read the halloween thing for this year ^_^ i guess GrandMano just... is meant to be~ anyways, enjoy this silly story that has probably been done but i haven't read anything like it so... i don't care if it's been done before lol

based on Little Red Riding Hood

* * *

><p>In a far off land, there stood a young man named Feliciano Vargas. Poor little Feli heard his older brother was very sick so took it upon himself to bring him a big plate of pasta to make him feel better.<p>

"Ve~! Fratello will be so happy to see me and the pasta!" He tucked the dish away into a basket and covered it up. The young man grabbed his jacket and shoes and began to walk outside.

The day was a beautiful one, with big fluffy white clouds and a light warm breeze. It was a wonderful day for a nice long walk through the woods. Unfortunately, these woods weren't the safest place to be, for the Big Brother France lived inside. He was a very strange man who loved love and all that came with it. This was a problem that Feliciano hadn't counted on.

Feliciano hummed quietly to himself, before singing the words softly to himself. The poor oblivious boy hadn't even notice his new admirer following him.

A tall blonde man carefully hid behind a tree and smiled to himself, "Oh hon hon hon! What a lovely bite to eat~... and he has pasta~!" Francis laughed softly, deciding to pursue the young man further. He approached him, with a brilliant and debonair smile.

"My, my, my, where are you off to in such a hurry?" he ran his fingers over Feli's favorite red sweater.

The young Italian grinned widely, "I'm off to see my older brother, ve~!" his face fell lightly, "He's come down with a terrible cold, so I've made him pasta to help him get better!" another cute smile marked his face.

"A brother, you say?" Perhaps if the Big Brother France act crafty enough, he would be able to have both of the boys in his loving grasp.

"Ve~ yeah, my brother lives a little bit down the way in a small house! It's the prettiest one because it has the best tomato plants in the world growing outside!" the young Italian continued to ramble about all the wonderful foods they made with the plump red fruits.

'This is just too easy!' Francis thought. But how would he slip passed him? Surely he would notice Francis run ahead! His eyes darted around the trees and a perfect plan came to him.

"Oh, how the sunshine and wind fill my heart to the brim with joy!" he sang out loudly, "C'est très magnifique! Belle! You know, mon petit chaperone rouge, if I were sick, I'd just adore flowers brought to me..."

Feliciano frowned lightly, thinking for a minute, "But... Fratello hates flowers..."

'Zut!' Francis thought, 'Quickly, now, think!'

"Ah, but what about you? You like these lovely flowers, do you not?" Francis grinned, picking a small flower, "Not as pretty as a rose, of course, but still so soft and sweet."

Feli grinned widely, "Those are really pretty!" He quickly took off to pick a huge bouquet of the flowers, "Veeeeee~!"

The tall blonde took advantage of Feliciano's distraction and hurried off to find this small house surrounded with tomato plants. It hadn't been far away, so Francis had no trouble finding it.

A pair of purpleish blue eyes widened, "Oh maple..." the boy clutched his bear close and ran off to find some help.

He knocked on the door lightly only to be met with coughing.

He knocked again.

"Whadt da hell do you wandt?" a voice, thick with an accent you could only get from a stopped up nose drifted.

Francis cleared his throat and put on a goofy grin, "Veeeee~!"

"Damn idt, you idiodt! I told you I didn'dt need you to combe over!" the man inside yelled, "Just keep idt dowd i'mb tryin' to gedt sombe sleep! Door's oped..."

'Too easy!' He opened the door and quietly slipped inside where the darker haired Italian man was trying to sleep. His eyes popped open and looked up directly up at the blond hovering over him.

"Whadt da hell?" he screamed.

Feliciano looked up hearing a fading echo that scared some birds away, "Veee? I forgot!" he gathered up the flowers and started to hurry to his brother's home.

"Fratello?" he called into the house. It was strange that his brother would leave the door wide open like this, "Lovino?" he tried again, letting out a small scare 've'.

The answer came in the form of a cough. A small relief washed over him, but still something felt off. He slowly made his way to his brother's room, gripping at the sweater he wore.

"Fratello, I brought you some pasta to make you feel better..." his eyes caught sight of the figure in the bed. Feliciano walked over.

It was unusual for Lovino to wear a knit hat in the middle of spring, sick or not... but that wasn't the only thing off about him.

"Ve~? Fratello... were your eyes always that color?"he tilted his head at the blue color.

"Mmm, actually, this is better for seeing you squirm with~!" 'Lovino' smiled.

"And... have you always had that stubbly beard?"

"The better to tickle you with, oh hon hon hon~!"

Feliciano squeaked, "Fratello?" 'Lovino' pulled the hat off revealing that he was actually Francis in disguise.

"Now to enjoy my cute little snack~!" he laughed again, pulling Feliciano into his arms and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"V-ve...?" Feliciano tried to push away, but Francis was just too strong!

The door burst open to reveal three people, the first was a tall blue-eyed man with blond hair that was slicked back. Ludwig was one of the police officers who lived out in the woods. The second was an old friend of theirs, Antonio. The final was the boy who'd run to get these two, Matthew.

Francis let go of Feliciano and screamed out, "Oh no! It's Ludwig!" he ran off before Ludwig could get a hold of him.

"Feli, where is your brother?" Antonio asked, his voice laden with worry. Feliciano sobbed lightly, grabbing onto Ludwig.

"I-I d-don't know!" he cried out.

Matthew squeaked, hearing a loud thumping coming from a small locked door, "Um... An-antonio? I think there's something in here..."

Ludwig looked up, "I forgot he was here..." he sighed embarrassed.

The Spaniard rushed forward and broke open the door to reveal Lovino, "Aboudt timbe, you bastard..." he groaned, a blush spreading across his face as Antonio pulled him into his arms.

"Oh, my little tomato, Lovi~ are you okay? Did he hurt you?" his piercing green eyes scanned over the Italian.

"I'mb fide!" Lovino pushed him away and rubbed his nose.

To thank Ludwig, Antonio and Matthew for coming to their , They (mostly Feliciano, since Lovino refused to thank them) threw a small party to eat the delicious pasta.

From that day forward, Little Feliciano learned that he should never stray from the path, nor talk to strange people in the woods. Lovino learned that he should stop telling his brother when he got sick. And Antonio learned that when Lovino was sick, he probably shouldn't pinch his cheeks or call him cute.

~The End~

* * *

><p>Crap ending is crap, hope you enjoyed this little fairy tale :D I love GrandMano btw~ i kinda wished i had made him more... grandmotherly in this story but like i said i did this before the halloween event came out (at least in english) ^_^<p>

The Awesome Lady Pyrien


End file.
